This invention relates to a new type of inner diameter chuck, that is, the chuck which holds the workpiece by the inner diameter of a recess in the workpiece. The workpiece holding industry in its efforts to decrease failure of chucks is in search of effective chucks which will hold a workpiece when it is being worked upon yet requires a minimal number of moving pieces which may fail.